


'Hello, Snow'

by say_im_good



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Snow, daejae slightly more obvious, himup if you squint, jongup focus, not-idols au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: As snow falls on a winterless city, Jongup feels the warmth.





	'Hello, Snow'

Himchan whimpered that it was cold, his arms tight across his chest and a shiver wracking through his body. With a paper thin jacket, Jongup couldnt feel a thing. Fluttering down, specks of white swirled away from his breath, a few flakes settling over his cheeks or nose and dissolving almost immediately. Daehyun was laughing like a baby from a bit farther down the hilly road, Youngjae was yelling sporratically as he chased the other in circles, a handful of congested snow tight in his hand, prepared to be launched. But the noise was distant in the awe of the blanket settling over their cars, between the individual strains of grass in Yongguk's front yard. A street lamp's yellow light illuminated each individual puff as it hurried to the ground. 

Himchan had shuffled out from the safety of the house's awning, his face determinedly lacking the grumpiness he had been implying just moments before. A hand slipped into his, and Jongup's fingers slowly shifted to close around the other's as they watched what was just a neighborhood street with a fresh, unexpected appearance. "Is this real?" Jongup whispered, and Himchan blinked over to him, his cold, chapped lips slipping into an empathetic smile. "Yep, the snow's real. Surprising huh? You said it might snow, but that never has much meaning usually." Jongup gently nodded. Where they lived, snow was as real as dragons, and the most they'd seen before this moment was a few flakes shuffled in the hail that came many years ago. When the report came in that it may snow, they dribbled it into their conversations like anyone did with unreasonable rumors. To think that there was white clumping to Jongup's thin jacket's sleeves right now from when he'd scooped into the grass moments ago. Himchan said it was real, and he felt his own smile only grow wider.

Daehyun bolted up the hill into sight, his blonde hair wet and sprinkled with sparkling dew, his wide, laughing grin, crescent eyes, and pink cheeks emphasizing the excitement that Jongup could hardly contain even as he simply stood watching. A clump of snow flew over the hill and smacked onto his back, Daehyun screaming and swiping some of the residual snow off of Himchan's car to swipe back at a Youngjae, who was giggling uncontainably. They'd all been friends since middle school, with Yongguk and Junhong who were inside playing a game at the moment, not as fond of the cold as they were excited for the snow. 

Now they were in their late teens, early twenties, and Jongup never realized just how adult life had weighed on each of them until in this moment they were kids again, chasing each other around a dark neighborhood street, Youngjae pausing his pursuit of Daehyun to trace stars into the fluffy layer that formed on the hood of Himchan's kia. Between jobs at all different hours they rarely had the time to be as a group like they could back when school brought everyone together, and when they did they usually just talked about what from work irked them the most. Yongguk wasn't fond of leaving his house if he didnt have to, and they didnt have much money after bills and payments to spend towards spending time with each other. Jongup had expected today to be similar. Junhong and Yongguk playing their game, Himchan swiping over his phone, Daehyun sleeping with his head in Youngjae's lap and Youngjae often falling asleep as well, he often found himself wondering when they'd become so isolated, so dull when they swore they never would.

This was what continued to awe Jongup even now, forty minutes after the snow had begun falling, the initial excitement dissolving just a little after so long of standing in the street. Daehyun, with his harsh, long-term studies could only be described as worn, was shoving ice down Youngjae's shirt. Himchan who never showed much interest anymore in doing things that werent productive was standing here, holding his hand, and actually smiling like he had time to spare for the first time in possibly years. The weight of their bond being knawed at by adult responsibility had been so heavy, but so consistent that he no longer noticed it until, on this night, the weight had lifted. Work, school, schedules, none of it mattered when snow fell in a climate that didn't believe in winter. 

Himchan squeezed his hand slowly, and Jongup blinked up as the numbness of his skin pokee little needles into his palm. Maybe it was a little cold now that they'd been out here so long, but the way his heart fluttered... He somewhat innocently feared that going back inside would break the spell. Himchan's eyes were soft as he glanced over, before leaning his head to rest it on Jongup's shoulder. His breath came out in a puff as they watched Youngjae lay down right in the middle of the empty road, staring up at the sky in a daze until Daehyun plopped down beside him, their lips moving in whispers that melted in the air before they could be heard. Himchan's voice was quiet even though it was right beside him. 

"Seems like nature wanted to give you a gift, too." 

Jongup nodded gently, his heart warming slightly. He hadnt been excited for today, for the shallow, forced attention. He only took off work because Yongguk told him he should rest of today of all days. He wasnt excited to be older when he'd felt like time was going too fast since he was fifteen, like he wasn't able to catch up to his own age. Like their friends voices in the air, like the individual flakes on the street, this fear dissolved if only for this moment as the snow hugged to his sleeves and his hair, as slowly the dull, memory trodden street was draped with pure white. A child-like warmth settled in his stomach like it hadnt done since he was very young, and the only sorrow he felt in this moment was knowing that this moment couldnt last forever, that the snow would melt and they would all fall back to routine, to stress, to the real world that was weighing them down like concrete. He shook this thought away; Grieving things before they were gone was the fastest way to not cherish them while they were still in your hands after all. 

Daehyun slid over to cuddle up to Youngjae right in the middle of the damp, dark road, and Himchan's voice was gentle as snow fluttering down on a winterless city.

"Happy birthday, Uppie."

 

((This is what happened today, and it felt so nice that I wrote about it. I live in a part of Texas where snow is literally almost impossible, but it snowed tonight, its still snowing a little. Today's my birthday, and being with my friends, having snowball fights and running around in it... it was probably the best present Ive ever gotten. Anyway, I hope this was alright~ I just jotted it down so sorry for spelling errors and things.))


End file.
